


Little bit of kindness

by Zip001



Series: Stories of grace [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Incest (mention)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:58:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 22,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8439412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zip001/pseuds/Zip001
Summary: Valarmorekinks meme promptOn route to Winterfell, there is an accident with the carriage that kills Cersei and her kids. So Robert ends up suggesting Sansa be his new queen and bearer of his new heirs!





	1. Chapter 1

Sansa could not believe how the King seemed unaffected by his Queen's death while his children were overwrought with poor Tommen almost hysterical and Myrcella inconsolable. His eldest son and the Queen's brothers accompanied the Queen's body back to the Red Keep where her royal funeral will be held, to be presided by the King's heir. His Grace must be so strong, being even more stoic than her father would be if something horrible happened to Mother.

Leaving the Stark welcoming line, she rushed to comfort the distraught young blond prince and princess who trailed their father. As she held them, she felt the King's eyes on her as well as the shock of her family at her impulsive act. Sansa immediately let go of the two and dropped to a deep curtsey in front of the king. The King reached for her, gently lifting her chin and looking at her eyes.

His Grace breathed, "Such beauty and kindness like Lyanna. Too good, so like your father."

The King gently escorted her back to her father and mother; and he hugged her father hard. Sansa could not hear what they whispered to each other, but saw how the King's shoulders relaxed. Father was good for him.

The night before Father told her and her siblings that the songs and stories do not tell about about the strength and will power it took to wear the crown, to truly lead. They sing of glory of battle but they are silent about the aftermath, the rebuilding not only of the infrastructure but also of the people's spirits. When Father spoke to them, she felt that he was trying to impart the lesson especially to her. She knew that the songs were not all true but wouldn't it be lovely if some were. 

She giggled when the King snorted at the jape Father said about his Grace's weight. While the King was not as slim as Father, he was more impressive, so tall, still so strong, and imposing especially when he stood next to her, towering above her even when she rised from her curtsey. But yet he showed such tenderness when he held her arm as he escorted her back to her family. He lauded her kindness to her parents, making her feel less embarrassed and self-conscious, remarking how so little kindness there was in the world. Father laid his hand on the King's shoulder; and they exchanged sad glances before they visited the crypts. They were there a long time.

Sansa had to carry Tommen, who clung to her and was a bit too old to be held. Luckily he was quite light, much lighter than Rickon, so smooshy and so soft. The poor boy was scared and responded well to her gentle touch and her songs. The princess followed her about like a duckling to a mother duck. Ayra laughed at her, but Sansa did not regret tending to the young prince and the pretty princess. If something happened to Mother, she would want someone to hold her and be kind to her. Arya was wrong - there was nothing wrong to have a soft heart, even the King said so, saying her kindness was such a precious gift.

At the feast, it was such an honor that she sat by the King's side and next to Tommen who finally stopped crying and was smiling. She was shocked that his Grace spoke with her, asking about her interests. Shocked, she was momentarily speechless but then quickly recovered and told him about her love for history. Looking kindly on her, the King quietly confessed that naught all she read was true, often those stories exaggerated the deeds, that he did less than half the deeds the stories attributed to him, that he was actually scared witless during the rebellion. At first, she could not believe that such a fierce warrior would be scared, like she sometimes felt. But then she remembered her father's words, and she replied that Father told her that only when one was afraid, one could be truly brave. The King and Father looked upon her proudly while Mother curiously looked a bit sad.

At the end of the meal, she shared her lemoncake with cute Tommen who shared her sweet tooth. His Grace smiled and handed her his cake and whispered, "Sweets for the sweet. You are too kind."

He had a kind smile.

There was no dancing because of the mourning for the late Queen. Yet his Grace requested a song from her as his princess said she sang sweeter than any bird she heard.

As she looked in his pained blue eyes, Sansa sang the Mother's Hymn, trying to comfort him.

" _Gentle Mother, font of mercy,_  
_save our sons from war, we pray,_  
_stay the swords and stay the arrows,_  
_let them know a better day._  
_Gentle Mother, strength of women, help our daughters through this fray, soothe the wrath and tame the fury, teach us all a kinder way."_


	2. Chapter 2

It was different sleeping with Jeyne that night. They always agreed on everything but for this. Jeyne was disappointed in the royal family, expecting the King to be built like the Warrior, like Ser Arys Oakheart, the shield for Princess Myrcella. But while the King could stand to lose significant amount of weight, Sansa noticed that his arms were much bigger and more muscular than any of the knights he brought and any of her father's men. His hands were large, as was his battle hammer, his weapon of choice. She could imagine him snapping a man's neck easily with one hand. Jeyne did not see the bridled power and that anger in him, the way he could sometimes commanded the room by merely lifting an eyebrow. With one look, the King stilled Ser Meryn Trant's improper overtures towards one of the more buxom serving ladies.

And yet when he looked at Father, there was such a look of affection which was returned by Father. Sansa knew that they were childhood friends and that their trust for one another was hewed and hammered by fighting alongside each other in the last war. From her lessons with Maester Luwin and the stories that Old Nan told, horrible events occurred that must still trouble the King as they did for Father. She felt dismay for the deaths of the poor princess Elia and her children, much younger than the King's children when they were killed.

That did not explain how gentle he was with her. While she was the eldest daughter of his closest friend, Sansa knew that she was far from being her father's favorite - her scamp of a sister could do barely any wrong in his eyes while sometimes she felt that she could not even get Father's attention, seemingly always overlooked amidst the chaos that was their family. And yet this warrior, a King who had more important persons to meet and more important things to discuss, wanted to spend time with her, seemed to want to hear her thoughts. It was ridiculous but she was much flattered and charmed by his attentions. 

Even as sheltered as she was, Sansa heard all the rumors of the King. Everyone talked to Jeyne, and Jeyne would always share what she heard. They say that he was a drunkard, but yet only water graced his Grace's lips at the feast. There was not even a wine goblet in front of his place setting while there was a dainty one for her, that was filled with only one sip of the sweetest ice wine and heavily diluted with water. When she sipped slowly, she saw him looking at her with a longing that made her flush.

While it was true that the King was not like the gallant knights and pretty princes in her tales, he seemed so formidable and powerful in comparison, a giant among the men. And she was not sure exactly how she felt about him appearing to be taken by her, not quite like the way some of her father's men seemed to look at her appreciatively. The difference was that he seemed to not treat her like a pretty child like they did, but instead a beautiful woman.

The next morn there was quite a commotion as the King was sparring with her father and Jory Cassel. As Father and Jory were driven back, Sansa could see the fierce warrior the King was not so long ago. His Grace seemed to be toying with them, with only her father trying his best to not only block his blows but to counter with jabs to the rather large gut. It seemed that once the King caught sight of her, the sparring was quickly over with Father on his backside, laughing, and Jory with a sword against his throat. Everyone roared and cheered. And he smiled at her.

It seemed that within minutes, the King was by her side, having toweled himself off; washing his face, arms and hands; and wearing a new tunic. She curtseyed along with her friends as they watched her brothers and the other men and boys trained.

"My little lady Sansa, who do you think is the better swordsman?" asked the King as they watched Robb and Jon fighting.

Normally she would shout her brother Robb of course, but she felt that he wanted more than that easy answer, somehow that this was a sort of test. Robb fought fiercely and with abandon while Jon relied more on finesse, waiting for Robb to make a mistake.

"Robb would win, but Jon should win as he has more skill, my King," she whispered.

"So you think the more skilled should win over brute force?" King Robert said.

"Especially if the only reason why his opponent is winning is that the more skilled one is letting him win," she whispered conspiratorically. Although she did not like watching the sparring, being dragged by Jeyne and Beth who goggled over the young men, she did notice that Jon pulled back on his sword strokes and when it looked like he would win, he would stumble or lose his focus. She giggled at her own audacity as he laughed heartily until she saw her mother's worried face.

Bowing her head, she excused herself and her friends who were late for their lessons with the septa. It was difficult concentrating; and her poor stitchwork was evidence of her confused state of mind. Even her friends giggled that the King only had eyes for her while they did admit that he was physically impressive, so much bigger and stronger than any men they have seen. Beth whispered that he was probably bigger than the Mountain. Luckily, Septa Mordane overlooked their silly chatter and her poor work, only clucking a bit but smiling happily at her charges even at Arya.

Perhaps the King was lonely, needing a friend who could take his mind away from his royal duties, from the death of his late wife. Sansa noticed that even when Father spoke to King Robert there was still a formality in their discussions, with Father never forgetting the King's title, and that their discussions mainly focused on the condition and the needs of the North. It seemed that Father was mainly asking for supplies and funding although she did notice Father speaking softly to the King during the feast. She noticed that the Northern lords also spoke to Father in the same manner, petitioning him for funding for something or another. Luckily Father had Mother to confide with but the King had no one now that his Queen had passed away. 

After the lesson, Sansa decided to go to the sept to pray for the Royal family, especially the poor King, and vowed to meet with her friends later. She was surprised that Ser Barristan Selmy seemed to be following her.

Turning gracefully towards him, she asked, "Ser Barristan, is there somewhere I can direct you to? The King is likely with Father in his solar. It is not far from here."

The esteemed knight and commander of the Kingsguard bowed deeply.

"Nay, my lady. I am here to guard you. The King is concerned about your welfare and asked me to guard and protect you, especially when you are not with your friends and family members."

Mouth agape, she could not understand. She was at her home, among her family, friends and household, people she knew all her life. Sansa could not understand why she would be at any risk. Was there a threat to her life?

"It is merely a precaution. The King has shown you favor; and he wants to ensure your wellbeing. There are those who have a grievance with the King and could try to harm him by hurting those he cares for. He wants no harm to come to you."

In the sept, she prayed hard. She could not believe that the King had to operate and live in such a world, that a little kindness to him could result in danger or hurt. Did he suspect foul play in the death of his late Queen?


	3. Chapter 3

The next week was a blur of announcements and activity.

At the next feast, Father was named the Hand of the King and would be effectively ceding his Wardenship to Mother and his heir Robb. The Northern lords, who gathered to meet and treat with the King, seemed to not be surprised by the announcement and actually seemed pleased, feeling assured that the Northern interests were well taken care of with Father's appointment. Father was to leave after a month to King's Landing and would regularly return to Winterfell, spending roughly three quarters of his time counseling the King and the remaining time at home (during the late spring/early summer). 

Prior to the feast, her parents asked to speak to her. With all the rumors Jeyne told her and with Ser Barristan trailing her tiny steps (she laughed at first seeing her tiny steps, Myrcella's even smaller footsteps, and then his much larger steps in the snow), she knew that she would leave her home, thinking at first that she was to be a ward of the Royal family as she got along so well with both the princess and the sweet prince (who still clung to her except when he took his many naps) as well as with the King. She noticed that he laughed the most whenever he was in her presence, even more than with Father, which was perhaps to be expected as she rarely saw her father in a playful mood. It was her goal to make King Robert smile each day; and like her other goals, with the exception of excelling with numbers, she met this goal!

As she walked to her parent's room, with Ser Barristan trailing slowly behind her, it hit her that she would leave. She always dreamed of the South, the lovely colorful dresses like the ones Princess Myrcella wore, the tournaments and the pageantry, and the festivities and the music. The South seemed so exciting and so much fun but she would miss everyone, even Arya. She knew everyone in the household from the serving girl, who recently had a babe and who Father allowed to stay on even though she had no husband, to the maester. They were kind to her, moreso than some in the King's party although they made sure to keep their disdain hidden from the King. There was a feeling that the Southron lords and ladies looked down upon Northerners, treating them as if they were uncouth savages. She almost stumbled, thinking how alone she would be among those people, even if Father were there. But then she thought of her new friend, the King, who might spend some time with her although she imagined that he might be too busy to visit her much.

When Sansa entered her father's room, she noticed that they seemed tense, with mother's face red and her eyes filled with tears and father looking resolute, impenetrable and unforgiving like when he rode with her brothers to mete out justice.

"Ned, why don't you tell her the news, what you decided?" Mother asked. It seemed that she wanted to say more.

Seeing her scared and anxious face that was looking back and forth between her parents, Father tried to soften his face as he held her chin up.

"Sansa, there is naught to be worried about..." Father started. "Catelyn, you know that she would be well cared for, that she would want for nothing," Father sharply spoke with Mother who harrumphed at his words. 

It was rare to see her parents angry and especially rare to see them angry with each other. They were angry about something that had to do with her. She began to cry.

Catelyn held onto Sansa and tried to comfort her.

"Sansa, your father speaks truly, that he will make sure that you will be well. Please do not cry. The feast will be held in your father's and your honor."

Father placed his hand on her shoulder and said, "The King has decided to remarry, this time naught for political gain, but for love. You are precious to him. He has asked for your hand."

Father continued, "We agreed... we agreed that you are to meet privately with the King, talk with him, listen to him about what is meant to be a Queen. It is an honor but also much responsibility."

Mother interrupted, "You are so very young, not even yet flowered. There would be no bedding, no consumation of your marital vows until you are at least six and ten years or flowered, whichever is later."

They awaited her response, her reaction. There were just no words. 

Their words seemed so outlandish - she thought they were words of jest, like the gentle teasings of her friends, telling her that the King was smitten by her grace and beauty. But she knew her parents would never mock her so. Sansa shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts; and her mother took her head movements as a sign that she was against the betrothal.

Mother hissed something to Father that she could not hear. 

"Mother, Father, I want to see the King."


	4. Chapter 4

It still felt like a dream.

Yet her feet led her to the godswood, with Lady lightly padding by her side. Ser Barristan stayed behind at the order of the King, which Father quietly conveyed to him. Before she left, Mother whispered that she was a good girl and would make a good Queen.

The red leaves and the darker red sap on the bone white trunks of the weir trees were such a sharp contrast to the pure white unbroken snow. It snowed throughout the day; and large flakes fell onto her light grey hood and cloak and lightly dusted Lady's fur. Sansa walked so quietly that her King was not aware of her presence. He was leaning against the heart tree with his large hands covering his head. The King looked so imposing and large before but next to the tree, he looked vulnerable and almost fragile.

And while she stopped, Lady bounded forward and greeted Robert with yips and rubbing herself against his legs as he ruffled her fur.

"You came," he breathed out as he held out his large hand.

If she grasped it, she knew her life would change forever. King Robert was not a boy, not a Northern lord, but the King of the Seven Kingdoms. With that one touch, she would no longer be the eldest daughter of the Warden of the North, but would become his Queen, the mother of his children with the late Queen Cersei and their children.

With both her tiny hands in his, she replied, "I will always come to you."

King Robert knelt in front of her, still holding gingerly both her tiny hands in his right hand.

"I am a selfish man, even your father would agree, but I want you beside me."

He looked at the trees, the dark red leaves, the snow that covered them. Sweeping his free hand, he continued, "You belong here in the North - your hair the color of the leaves and the sap of the trees, your skin glowing like new snow and the white of the trunk of the trees, and your eyes the color of the sky, so clear. You have more the wolf in you than you know, so fearless and fierce in your way... But I want to take you home with me. A better man would appreciate your kindness and understand it for what it is - kindness for kindness' sakes."

Sansa was not sure what he meant by wolf - if he meant wolf like Lady, she understood. But the other dire wolves were almost feral, with Shaggy Dog being the worst of the bunch, even biting Rickon every now and then. Lady was calm and controlled, and Lady's siblings knew better than to bite and bother her. Her teeth were sharp.

"You are a good man."

Shaking his head, he disagreed, "Nay, I was not but I want to be better... Your mother has the right in that - my past conduct and behavior is not worthy of you, her precious and good girl. You need to know and understand that what you heard about me, the rumors, they are mostly true. I have bastards - I was not faithful to my Queen. I can only promise that I will try to change."

Father had a bastard. She knew that most men visited the brothels, even her eldest brother and maybe even Jon. This desire/lust was a weakness of all men her septa told her, not only the weakness of the King. But what struck Sansa was the depth of the King's pain, how she noticed that the King was in so much pain, that he hid with his laughter and his charm. He had such a poor view of himself. He did not see himself like how she saw him.

"My King, you are much too hard on yourself. My father has a bastard while he was married to Mother - does that mean that he is a bad person? Mother forgave him and loves him."

"Robert, call me Robert, always call me Robert especially when we are alone... You are so kind and much too easy on me, too forgiving."

He laughed as he said, "I wished I was the person you saw me as - I would be a seven foot giant, powerful, and wise, but instead as your Father rightly called me - I am a fat drunk fool."

Giggling, Sansa replied, "In your eyes, you see me as the Maiden and the gentle Mother combined, but alas, I am just a Northern girl who just loves songs... and her King."

"Northern girls are the best - do not tell your mother that although she has become quite Northern due to the good influence of your father... But you are not yet a woman, and your parents are right in wanting us to wait. However, the Kingdom needs a Queen now - and I need you by my side. I care for you."

His large hand gently stroked her cheek, but he did not move closer even though she wished him to hold her and to kiss her like the way Father kissed Mother. But he did not love her yet - he did not truly know her.

He continued, "You are so very young, much younger than you look, than the way you act. You are truly a lady. And too kind - I worry about you in court. King's Landing is a nest of vipers and sycophants. Kindness is only given in exchange for favors, never given freely and from a pure heart like yours. I wished things were different, that there were more kindness and goodness... I do not want to see you hurt, do not want to hurt you..."

"Robert..." She wrapped both of her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. Slowly he held her.

"Sweet girl, I would keep you safe... Ser Barristan would protect you, even from me."


	5. Chapter 5

She remembered floating on air as Lady yapped happily around them as they walked slowly back. Robert was happy, laughing at the pretty blush on her face. She could not stop giggling. When they finally returned to her parents, they were both red faced, not from the cold but from what she felt was from the fullness of their hearts. Her heart felt like it was bursting. When Robert held her, he made her feel so overheated even though his touches were chaste. If anything, it was her hands that grabbed him and held onto him. At one point, he stood up and her head and her hands rested on his chest. She felt so cared for and cherished. Robert cared for her!

The meeting with her parents was short - it seemed many of the details were already decided. Mother seemed to recover from her frustrations with Father although Sansa still noticed Mother's questioning looks toward Robert, which made him step away from her. They agreed that before Father and their party left for King's Landing, there would be wedding in Winterfell followed by a ceremonial wedding and crowning in the Great Sept of Baelor. Jory Cassel and fifty of his men, Septa Mordane, and Vayon Poole and his family, including Jeyne Poole, would accompany them to King's Landing. Bran would also accompany them, squiring for Ser Barristan Selmy. There would be also a few ladies, young daughters of Northern lords, who would become Sansa's ladies and join them later.

The biggest debate was Father insisting that Sansa's Queensguard include Stark guards, specifically Father wanted Alyn to be her Sword and head of the Queensguard. Father was concerned that Ser Barristan's other duties as the commander of the Kingsguards would interfere with his duties in protecting the Queen. Sansa was alarmed at how angry Robert was, how adamant he said that he trusted his best man with the protection of his Queen. But then she saw Father smirking, remembering him teasing the King about how Alyn was widely admired by Sansa and her friends. With a mischevious smile, Sansa suggested (Fat) Tom or (Poxy) Tym instead which made Robert laugh and slap Father in the back.

Adorned with mother's opal studded bracelet and a gold necklace with an onyx pendant from Robert, she felt beautiful in her new gold dress with a black sash, her betrothed's house colors. She felt all eyes on her as the large hall quieted as the King escorted her to the table. As they walked by, the crowd nearest them bowed and curtseyed seemingly in unison and remained in that position until they reached their seats and the King lifted up his hand.

Sansa was nervous as she felt everyone's eyes on her. She imagined that the Southern ladies were tittering about her as she slightly started when the wave of genuflecting begun. His hand clasped her slightly shaking hand. His touch calmed her - he was with her. And his easy grin and his whisper about her being his Queen of Love and Beauty made her smile. With a nod from the King, Ser Barristan stepped in front of Sansa, shielding her from the stares. The King confided that even now he sometimes felt uncomfortable from all the attention, worried that he spilt on himself or had food on his face. At the Red Keep, the vast majority of the meals were private. But she should not be nervous as she had more grace than all the Southron women combined. Robert was such a flatterer - she needed to be more like Mother who sat regally next to Father. Straightening her back and lifting her head up, she continued to daintily eat as she smiled at Robert, Tommen who was behaving so well, better than Rickon who was crawling under the table, and her family.

When Father was named the Hand, there was loud cheering. Father looked a bit embarrassed by the attention and the cheers. His short speech accepting the position was heart felt and moving. He spoke of brotherhood, loyalty and honor. It was at that moment Father announced their betrothal which was greeted with much cheers, more loudly by their household and bannermen than by the Southron knights and ladies. The King spoke of her grace, and then they all raised the goblets to the new Hand and to the beautiful winter rose of the North.

Unlike the welcome feast, there was dancing with the King leading her to the first dance. For a large man, he was surprisingly light on his feet and agile. Their lifts were so high as if he did not know his own strength or as if she was just so light. It was exhilarating and bit scary as almost all of their transactions were before, with the exception of their tryst at the godswood, which felt so right. Normally she would dance with her siblings as well as with the maester and Jory. This time Jory did not dance with her as when he approached her, she swore that Robert growled at him. 

Even when she danced with old maester Luwin, she felt the King's eyes on her. Maester Luwin saw her slight stumble and ably led her through the complex steps. Before the song ended, her maester told her to never forget her worth or herself. His words seemed so confusing but Sansa knew that he meant her well and wanted to impart her some of his wisdom. She would not forget his cryptic words, hoping that she later would comprehend the meaning as she did when he told her a tale about a slender willow tree and a giant oak tree during a wind storm. The graceful willow tree would bend, but not break whilst the oak tree seemed so formidable yet its branches would snap and it be fell by the storm.

There was a look, almost fear in Robert's eyes, when she walked back to their table, accepting congratulations from her friends and the Stark household. But when she beamed at him, it went away as he smiled back at her. She felt like his worries were lifted, and he looked so much younger. 

"My sweet lady, you are so beautiful," he reverently said as she sat beside him. She stayed by his side, holding his hand below the table, until Mother took her away to ready for bed.

It felt different that night when Mother took down her Northern braids and brushed her hair. She would miss Mother - she wanted to cry. 

"He loves you. How can he not? You are so easy to love. I just wish..."

Mother bit her lip and shook her head.

"He makes me happy."

"You make him happy, just the way you are. You do not need to change."

Sansa recalled her maester's words at the dance, about not forgetting herself. Mother seemed to be saying the same thing. She was herself - who else could she be?


	6. Chapter 6

She loved Jeyne, loved everything about her and loved to hear her many delighful and even naughty stories. Truly she did, but right now she wished her best friend, maybe her second best friend after Robert or perhaps they were tied, would be silent. 

At first, her stories made Sansa smile. Jeyne said everyone thought Sansa was the most beautiful woman in all of the seven kingdoms and beyond; that the dress and the jewels complemented her striking coloring - "hair as red as the sunset, skin as glowing like the moon"; and how all the men swoon, even Alyn who told Jory (who told Beth who told Jeyne) that she was "a vision of beauty, the Maiden come to life." At that last tale, she realized that perhaps Robert was right to veto Alyn's appointment even though Father offered it in jest - it would not do and would not proper for a Queen's guard to be besotted by his Queen, especially when the Queen loved her King.

But then Jeyne started talking about the Southron ladies who were just jealous of the King's evident affection for her. They spitefully said that the King did not love her but loved her aunt, Lady Lyanna Stark, Father's sister; that she, a silly stupid girl, was no comparison to Lady Lyanna, a beautiful and fierce woman; and that he would soon tire of her and would starting drinking and wenching again. Jeyne called these women witches as everyone could see how taken the King was for his winter rose.

There was something that she noticed but she chose to put it away from her mind - the time Robert spent in the crypts. When he was not in the training yards, with Father or hearing petitions from the Northern lords, it seemed that he was in the crypts (although she thought he had recently been spending less time there and more time in the training yards). She knew that while statues are traditionally only made for Kings in the North and Lords of Winterfell, Father broke with tradition and had statues made for his deceased siblings. Robert came to visit Lyanna, his lost love. She heard those tragic tales of her aunt, of the two powerful men, a prince and a man who would be king, who fell in love with her and her tragic end, dying alone with neither men by her side. Lyanna was always described as some larger than life warrior princess, a fierce fighter and a great rider. It seemed like just a few faery tale, but she suddenly realized that Robert truly loved Lyanna. She could never be Lyanna - would she ever be enough for her King?

She tried to not cry and even attempted to laugh at Jeyne's impersonation of some of the ladies. They did speak in such affected tones and seemed to act if they were so dreadfully bored. Yet she could not understand as the feast was the most grand she ever attended. There were so many courses, including rare delicacies such as wild boar stuffed with dates and nuts and such wondrous desserts. The pineapple upside down cake was almost as good or even better than her favorite lemoncakes. Before she retired, mother and she met with the Cook and his team to thank them for the wonderful meal. Gage seemed so overwhelmed by her words of gratitude, and he handed her a handkerchief with two perfectly iced cakes with letters "S" and "J" piped. And she was so shocked when they all bowed and curtseyed to her, lauding their princess, the most precious jewel of the North. They vowed to make her wedding feast even more grand and special.

Finally, Jeyne tired herself out and was gently snoring. Lying next to her, Sansa tried to calm her thoughts but she felt such an ache in her heart. Crying softly, she fell asleep.

It was ironic that Arya's most annoying insult about her being the worst liar was so wrong. No one seemed to notice the ache she felt in her heart, not even Jeyne who still chirped away about the feast and how she danced with Alyn. She kept a smile on her face which was not so hard when Robert was in such a great mood, merrily joking with Father and planning a huge hunt for the wedding feast. It was only when Robert invited her to join the hunt and Robb scoffed at that, saying Sansa on a horse is akin to a pig flying, that she felt so horrible again, remembering Lyanna's renowned horsemanship. As everyone laughed at Robb's jest, Robert held her hand and gently assured her that he would teach her to ride as Theon loudly smirked at those words but stopped immediately at the glare of Robert (after that moment, the fool Theon was not allowed to be anywhere near Sansa and sported a black eye the very next day).

Sansa tried to not hear her name but it seemed everywhere she was, someone was whispering about Lyanna and comparing her to Sansa. It was so much that she thought she was going crazy or was somehow possessed. There seemed to be no one who she felt she could talk to about Lyanna - somehow she knew not to talk with Father or Mother (she remembered that they also fought over the statues in the crypts) nor Robert (not wanting to open his wounds and actually worried what he would say). And Jeyne just would not understand. She espied Old Nan walking by with the laundry and she immediately rushed to help her carry the basket.

"Little wolf, thank you." 

She shook her head - Lyanna was a wolf; even Arya was a wolf; she was not a wolf.

Old Nan stared at her hard.

"You think you are a trout because of your looks and your manners. But you are truly a daughter of the North, as much as Arya, who does not know who she is; as much as your aunt Lyanna, who lacked that inner strength and sense that you have."

Nan knew Lyanna - should she ask? Did she want to know?

Looking around, Sansa noted that Ser Barristan gave her privacy as he did when she was with her family and female members of her household, slowing down and looking away. Sansa stepped closer to her and whispered if it was true that Robert loved Lyanna.

They set the basket down; and Old Nan drew Sansa closer to her. She held her little lady, whispering that the King loved Sansa and only thought he loved Lyanna, who was far too wild and untamed for him. That girl was a fool, foolhardy and impulsive, just like Brandon, but neither deserved their tragic ends, nay. Before Old Nan slipped away as she sometimes did when she remembered the past, she gripped Sansa's arms hard and said clearly, "You are Lady; Lady is you. Do not forget."

Strange words and strange feelings she had as she stumbled away. So unsettled. She saw Ser Barristan rushing towards her and trying to steady her.

"Are you well, my lady? Did Old Nan scare you?"

"Nay, I am just clumsy."

He look unconvinced and looked back at Old Nan who was in a trance.

"She is old and no threat to anyone. Sometimes she gets this way - she remembers too much, you see."

"Aye, there was no harm. I would not speak of it to His Grace."

"Thank you, Ser."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to address Lyanna - I would be remiss otherwise. And of course I had to have an one and one encounter between Sansa and Old Nan. 
> 
> I hope you all still enjoy the tale. I welcome your feedback and grateful that you are reading.


	7. Chapter 7

He called her his beloved! Her Robert loved her truly! Old Nan knew, and now she knew. She could not stop smiling or giggling. She knew that she was acting like a fool but she simply did not C-A-R-E!!!!

What brought them closer were her riding lessons. Sansa thought his offer to teach her to ride was merely an act of courtesy, but he was very serious that she learned before they set off for their new home. Robert wanted her to be safe, to be able to escape if needed be. He explained if she rode with Ser Barristan that her guard would not be able to use his sword as he would hold her with one hand and hold the rein in the other.

And the only horse Robert wanted her to be trained on was his own war horse. The horse was a weapon in and of itself, plowing down men and kicking them. He trusted his mount to protect his Queen. The black stallion was huge - it had to carry a giant of a man who wore heavy armor. It looked so imposing. She was so scared.

They spent the first lessons helping her get to know Fury. They groomed the horse together and fed her some treats. Robert laughed when Sansa braided the mane and called the horse Furry. But he told her no ribbons although they looked beautiful on Lady.

Robert wanted her to experience the top speed of the horse; and they rode together at first. They were so close with her nestled in front of him, his left strong arm holding her tight. When Fury flew, it was so exhilarating and so freeing. It made her giggle madly and when he joined her laughter, she felt so happy. 

"Is it always like that?" she breathlessly asked.

"Like what?" Robert asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"The riding - so magical. I never knew - if I knew..." She was babbling - she felt too much, like she was stretched to her limit that she could just burst.

Robert smiled fondly down on her and leaned down to whisper, "It was magical because you are with me, my beloved."

In wonder, he continued, "I never felt this way, the way I feel for you." He then kissed the top of her head, his rough beard nuzzling her hair. The look of wonder and affection in his eyes made her glow with such happiness. 

And his words of encouragement made her try her best, especially in conquering her fears. While Sansa would never be the best rider in any setting, she became a capable enough rider. Sansa trusted Fury as Fury trusted her.

However, their riding lessons also seemed to cause a slight rift in Father's relationship with Robert. Father seemed to notice the change in the way Robert looked at her. When he returned from ranging, Father's eyes narrowed when he saw them riding on Fury. When they returned to the keep, she heard yelling in Father's solar - Father was yelling, and he rarely yelled. And the King was pleading.

Did she do something wrong? She liked the King holding her and his chaste kisses on the top of her head. It did not feel wrong. It could not be wrong.

Father must have spoken to Mother as both Mother and Septa Mordane reminded her the importance of virtue and honor, to protect her virtue until she was married and over the age of six and ten years old. She needed to not encourage her King's attentions for he is just a man. She needed to make sure their interactions were above reproach. She was to be the Queen, and there needs not be any scandal. Father would continue her riding lessons and going forward, Septa Mordane would closely accompany Sansa and the King.

It was not too bad with Septa Mordane standing between them. In fact, they made it almost a game with each trying to make her smile. One time Robert just sang silly songs; and another when they only spoke in rhymes (there were much more words that ended with the same sound as Robert, like curt or skirt or even dirk, but very little that sounded like her name).

But it was truly awkward when she had her riding lessons with Father. The look of disappointment in his face almost made her cry. He spent a long time just looking at her, and she tried so hard to not look away and to not cry, but a tiny tear fell.

"Sansa, if he truly cared for you, he would not dishonor you. Do you understand? If he loved you, he would not have others think poorly of you. Does he truly care for you?" Father hoarsely asked.

"Aye, Father. He cares for me, and I care for him."

"Oh, Sansa. You are good - I should trust you... You are not like -" 

Father kissed her head and held her. And she leaned into him, secure in his love and his esteem for her. Only later did she think of and mulled over what he was saying. Not like Lyanna? Did he mean Lyanna or did he mean Robert? It had to be Lyanna, but what did his words mean?


	8. Chapter 8

Both the prince and princess seemed to be doing better. 

Tommen had natural ability with the sword but had such awful technique at first, holding the wrong end of the sword (everyone had a hard time not laughing at the poor child) and only avoiding blows, never jabbing or slashing, just blocking and evading blows. Luckily the Rodrik, the maester of arms, was so patient (he had to be with Rickon!), and the little boy was so happy that he was treated like one of the big boys. He loved it when she came and cheered him on. And when Robert also cheered him, the little boy almost burst with joy, whooping and giggling!

Myrcella still followed her about, and she began to chat with Jeyne and Beth. But lately she was very quiet and seemed to be want to ask her something. 

"Are you going to be my Mother? Or are you going to send us away?" Myrcella finally asked.

"I cannot replace your mother but I care for and will take care of both of you. Nay, I am not going to send you away. Why would you say that?" asked Sansa.

"Lady Cerenna said that you would not want us if you had children with the king, t-that you would do to us as was done to prince Aegon and princess Rhaenys."

Sansa hugged the shaking girl and told her over and over that she would always care for them, that no harm would come to them. Lady Cerenna Lannister was one of the ladies who seem afronted by their betrothal. In some ways she understood that the timing of the betrothal was so soon after the Queen's death, seemingly a slap towards the late Uqeen and an insult to her family, House Lannister. But she understood the King's need for her as she needed him too.

If she told Ser Barristan or Robert, she knew that the situation would be handled, but she thought it would be better if she handled these matters. She saw her mother handle such petty matters, the jealousies between members of the Stark household, the tamping down rumors. It was her duty to handle this. She would meet with Lady Cerenna and inform her that her comments were not only mean and hurtful to a young child but patently untrue.

It was intimidating. She was only a few months shy of her twelfth names day but she would be wed in a few days. But she cannot add to Robert's tasks and responsibilities because she was incapable. She meant to lessen his load and to provide him loving comfort and support like how Mother did the same for Father.

She had Jeyne request Lady Cerenna's presence in the sept. It was a quiet and private place to meet. Ser Barristan always waited outside the main door while Jeyne led the Lannister cousin through the side door, the door the Septon normally entered.

When Lady Cerenna came in, Sansa noticed her flaring her nostrils in distaste. But she noticed that the lady was slightly shorter than her, and somehow that made her feel better. Jeyne winked and waved before she left them alone.

"Lady Cerenna, I thank you for coming. I want to talk to you about what you said to Princess Myrcella."

The woman's eyes looked shocked. Sansa needed to stay strong, not let her voice tremble, and recite from the script she, Jeyne and Beth wrote as they tried to emulate Mother. Both Jeyne and Beth have faced the brunt Mother's ire as they were oft the guilty ones who spread silly rumors. Her mother's words were frightening yet always proper.

"I do not understand why you would think it ever a wise idea to scare a child or to slander me." 

The poor woman sputtered, "That child lied. I did not say anything about Aegon or Rhaenys, nothing at all."

"I did not say anything about either Targaryen child."

Sansa leaned her head slightly and tried to not laugh - that would not do.

"I am sorry - I will not say that again. Please do not tell the King."

"I will think about it. You need to tell your lady friends that such slander must stop. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my lady." The Lannister lady curtseyed and ran out of the main room. 

Ser Barristan came in, raising his eyebrow. He was not happy that Sansa sneaked in a visitor, that it was a scared Lannister chit was fine but it could be someone else, someone who could harm his young lady.

"Lady Sansa, what is going on here?" asked Ser Barristan.

"I needed to have a private conversation with Lady Cerenna Lannister."

"Why did you need to talk to her?"

"It is a private family matter - it dealt with the young princess and the youngest prince."

Sansa could not believe that she did not fully answer the esteemed knight, but she did not want that horrid woman punished by Robert.

"My lady, your safety is my responsibility. I do not need to understand what it is that you need to discuss, unless it harms you or the King, but in all circumstances, I need to know if you have private audience. I would need to let His Grace know of this, that I did not ensure your safety."

"Please."

"I cannot keep this from him. You know that he would be absolutely destroyed if anything were to happen to you. I cannot leave you alone while you are in the sept."

Her moment of triumph crashed down on her. Sansa got her guard into trouble and upset him with her subterfuge, which she mistakenly thought would be harmless. There was so much she had to learn. Sansa frowned. 

Her guard slowly smiled and said, "You truly frightened her. She deserved it!"

She slowly returned his smile. 

"My lady, you would make a great and formidable queen. The King is so fortunate to wed a fine lady as yourself."

"Thank you, you honor me."

Sansa wanted to be a worthy Queen to her Robert.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short.

It was finally her wedding day! The day that Septa Mordane would not ruin. She could not believe that her septa tattled on them when she caught Robert kissing Sansa's forehead and his hands stroking her arms. But once they were married, Robert assured her that Septa Mordane would not stand between them anymore.

Septa Mordane, Mother, Myrcella and her friends helped her sew her wedding dress but she was the one who made her maiden cloak. She was proud of her detailed stitchwork of the eight running grey wolves (one for each of them, including Mother and Jon) around the collar and the light silver appliqués of snow flakes throughout the snow white cloak. 

As she sewed the last details, the ribbons on the dire wolf that represented Lady, Lady was nestled next to her legs. Lady spent much time with Robert when she was not with Sansa or hunting with her siblings. Oft Sansa would see them with Father, with Robert gently stroking Lady's fur. Sometimes it felt like Robert was stroking her back when he petted Lady. It felt good and oft she had to bite her lip from moaning. They all noticed how flushed Sansa looked and attributed it to her excitement over her wedding.

Finally her gown was ready. She was helped into her gown that was trimmed with rabbit fur. She felt like a woman in this dress, the way the dress hugged her curves, unlike her other dresses which were looser fitting. Mother stood back, wringing her hands with tears in her eyes. It made Sansa realize that she would be soon leaving Mother and so many people behind. She wanted to cry. 

Jeyne quickly hugged her, whispering that Robert would think she was so beautiful. Even with Septa Mordane by their side, Robert had been complimenting her beauty, even calling her his Red Beauty.

When he later called for her in the godswood, it felt like there were just two of them, the branches of the trees shielding them from others. She felt slightly torn as he removed her maiden cloak, watching shimmering snowflakes on her cloak, but then felt whole again when he gently place his black and gold cloak that was emblazoned with large gold antlers on her. Her vows that she spoke came from the depths of her soul - there would never be any other for her, but for him. She was his - all of her forever and forever, in this life and the next. She felt her love for him forming deep roots and growing, branching out to form a canopy over the two. He held her hand - they were bound. And then he kissed her, so gently and almost apologetically on her lips, his beard neatly trimmed.

She would always remembered that moment, even years later, she would recall the moment when her life changed.


	10. Chapter 10

She wanted to say that her marriage and her life were like the romantic songs and stories she loved and still loved, but that would not be true.

The handsome prince was not gallant, far from it. Even before they arrived, Ser Barristan warned his young ladies about the heir, whom they later called HH for his horrid manners, that he was not like his sweet younger siblings. At first, she was dismayed when Prince Joffrey did not greet and meet them at the public ceremony announcing the return of the King and and the arrival of the new Queen. She later discovered that it was a blessing.

The welcoming ceremony was subdued with the Lord Paramounts of the Reach, the Stormlands, and the Trident kneeling to the King and the new Queen to be and offering words of both condolences and congratulations. The looks exchanged by Lord Tywin Lannister, the Warden of the West, and Robert were quite pointed as Lord Tywin bluntly stated that the customary mourning period for his daughter had not yet ended when the King remarried another. Before Robert could explode, Sansa quickly intervened and touched the grieving father's arms and whispered that she was so sorry for his loss and she could never hope to ever replace Queen Cersei, that the former Queen's name and legacy would not be forgotten. The other greetings were less blatantly hostile although she felt uncomfortable under the unblinking gaze of Lady Olenna Tyrell who accompanied her son, Lord Paramount of the Reach Mace Tyrell and his lovely wife Lady Alerie. She felt so relieved when she was greeted and warmly embraced by her uncle, Lord Edmure Tully, her mother's beloved brother, who whispered that she looked so radiant and regal. She forgot herself and giggled at his words.

The greetings from the handsome Lord Paramount of the Stormlands, who was also the Master of Laws in the Small Council, were less effusive although Robert clapped his younger brother's back at some joke she did not hear. Lord Renley's eyes looked quizzically at her as he kissed her hand as Robert made a warning noise that made his brother step back quickly.

She also briefly met the other members of King's Small Council. Lord Petyr Baelish, Master of Coins, also kissed her tiny hand, pledging to serve her all the days of her life. She noted that Father did not like Lord Petyr, not hiding his scowl which matched the scowl that Robert had. Nothing truly prepared her for meeting Varys, the Maester of Whispers, who did not act like any of the men of the North. The last lord Robert greeted was his other brother Lord Stannis, Master of Ships. Unlike his warm greeting with Lord Renley, there was a coolness in his greeting with Lord Stannis, who did not look like his brothers and grimaced horribly when he greeted her. Sansa could not help but wonder if the man's face was permanently in that position and tried to not be offended - it must be awful having that facial expression all the time! Luckily, her smiling and charming Robert was not afflicted by that facial tick (?).

The subdued public ceremony was such a contrast to the private meeting with the heir, who went ballistic, spitting profanities and yelling. Prince Joffrey's face was red as he called her a scheming red haired whore, which earned him a broken jaw from his father to Sansa's shock (although it was well deserved, she thought that Father never punished them that way and never in public). She could understand the prince's shock and anger with his mother just passed away a few months ago. Yet his anger seemed so extreme. None of her siblings, not even Arya or Rickon, would be that rude and use such profane words to a guest of their house.

But sadly that was not the worst of it. It was not what he did to her or Jeyne as Ser Barristan, Bran, and their two dire wolves were almost always by their side. 

Sansa had planned to surprise Tommen with some lemoncakes she sneaked from the kitchen. Both he and Myrcella seemed to revert back to the children she first met months ago. She longed to see him smile and giggle but her days were full of duties, meeting with the castellan, the head cook and others (luckily, she had both Jeyne and Jeyne's father by her side, helping her navigate the management of the Red Keep). Instead, she received an awful surprise. She could still not get that visual of crying and bloodied Tommen with one of his kitties disemboweled in front of him out of her mind. That blond monster was cackling, and without thinking, she carried the poor boy and ran to her husband crying with Ser Barristan dragging the protesting prince behind her.

When Robert saw them all bloodied - there was so much blood, he bellowed for a maester and immediately held her close to him, anxiously checking to see her injuries. She could not even speak - she was crying so hard, hiccupping and gasping.

Ser Barristan managed to move them all to a private room as he quietly assured the King that she was unhurt, but that young Tommen may need to be tended by the maester. When he explained what they saw, Robert stared in disgust at his eldest. He then turned and watched his little wife tearfully hold Tommen's hand as the new maester (Septa Mordane had Maester Pycelle dismissed as he was too rough with the examination of her Lady) tended to his cuts and bruises that lined his tiny body. Sansa was telling the boy how brave he was when he said he tried to save his kitty cat and how much she loved him.

"WHY?" Robert bellowed.

The little shit snarled back, "Because he said he loved that stupid wolf bitch and wished that she was his mother."

Sansa knew that Robert would have killed that monster that day if not for her, her cries beseeching him to stop. It would have been wrong. Joffrey was sick, perhaps sick with grief. Could he be helped?

Robert wanted to denounce him as his heir and send him North, preferably beyond the Wall. He wanted Joffrey away from Sansa and from his younger children (luckily, Myrcella sported no cuts or bruises as Septa Mordane rarely left her side). But Father counseled restraint, worried how House Lannister would view such extreme actions. It was Lannister gold that was used to pay off the heavy Royal debt with the Iron Bank.

In the end, Joffrey was sent to Casterly Rock, accompanied by Ser Jaime, along with a letter from Sansa addressed to Lord Tywin. He never received it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The letter was a personal plea from Sansa asking Lord Tywin to help Joffrey overcome his grief. She explained that he was lashing out and hurting others and that he needed help, perhaps a sense of purpose, tough love (with both being equally important).


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strangely long and yet still over-rushed. 
> 
> I just hate seeing Sansa hurt. This chapter was so hard to write....
> 
> Note: there is a chapter missing between this one and the wedding chapter (chapter 9) - I am having difficulties writing it and skipped it. Thank you for your patience and apologies for the unorthodox way of writing.

Robert was not discrete - he was never one to hide among a crowd, or speak quietly, but was always the center of attention even before he was crowned King, even when he was her age. In that way, he was perhaps like herself. It was not that she craved attention or she did not think she did - it was that attention was always directed at her, the beautiful eldest daughter of the Warden of the North (and now Hand of the King) and now the beloved Queen. 

Father was livid but she had Ser Barristan and his men keep her father in the Tower of the Hand until she had the chance to talk with the King. She did not want him to lose his head!

She was a stupid fool! She heard all of the japes her sister threw at her and realized that they were all true! Everyone knew - she knew - the type of man Robert was, blatantly drinking and whoring and siring bastards all over the Kingdom. The joke was that the only places he did not sire a bastard were the places he never visited. And yet, and yet, she believed him when he said he would try to be better, that he loved her, that he would never dishonor her. The joke was on her.

There was an orgy involving at least three women that started in brothel, then to another brothel and another brothel and through various inns. Everyone saw or heard the news. They knew. 

When Sansa awoke, she knew something was amiss. Her serving girls would not look up at her, keeping their heads down and looking so apologetically at her. They loved their sweet and gentle Queen. The youngest girl's hands trembled when she fixed her hair, combining the styles of both the North and the South. But she did not ask as that would be unfair to them and improper.

When she arrived in her solar, Jeyne looked like she was crying while her other ladies, Lady Wylla and Lady Alys Karstark, looked belligerent and angered. Jeyne quickly took her aside and with a few whispers broke her heart. She almost fell forward, her knees buckled, but her best friend held her upright although Sansa was much taller than she. She was numb but heard Jeyne murmur a few words to Ladies Alys and Wylla.

"Your ladies are gone. Ser Barristan is waiting outside. I am here," Jeyne whispered. 

She just leaned into her best friend, trying hard to not to cry. She had to be strong - wasn't this what Mother experienced and worst since she was pregnant with Robb?

Father came in and held her. It was too much! She bawled into his chest. 

"I would kill him. He promised! He promised that he would do right by you, not hurt you."

At first, Father's words did not register. His strong arms holding her was the only thing that anchored her to this reality - she felt herself almost spiraling into hysteria as she was so sure that they were all wrong, even Jeyne who quietly told her that a tiger does not change its stripes. But then she heard the threat in Father's tone of voice and heard the threats to Robert's life. _No! Treason! No! No!_ She was angry but she would never want any harm to happen to Robert.

Quickly, she called to Ser Barristan with her voice still shaking and commanded him to take Father away and keep him in the Tower of the Hand until she and the King meet with him tomorrow. He was to be guarded but treated with respect due to the Hand and the father of the Queen.

Father looked shocked as they were escorted him away. And Jeyne seemed almost as shocked, her mouth gaping.

"Jeyne, he cannot say that - that is treason," she whispered.

"If I were to say that Robert was an arse, you would throw me in the Black Cells?" Jeyne whispered back angrily.

"I would agree heartily, but there can never be any threat to his life. And you would never threaten him nor carry out such threat - I know you."

She giggled because what she said was ridiculous, and Jeyne giggled too as they both visualized tiny Jeyne launching herself onto Robert who outweighed her by more than thrice and seemed double her height (Jeyne was quite petite girl of twelve years of age, a foot shorter than Sansa who was more than a foot shorter than Robert). It was better than crying.

"Why would he do this to me?" she asked sadly.

"It must be a mistake," Jeyne whispered sadly.

She wished it were true.

They held each other's hands, silently waiting until Ser Barristan announced the King's arrival at the Red Keep. His men were to carry the King back.

She wanted to wait patiently and wanted to hear it from his mouth but she had to know; and she knew that Jeyne would know. Just like in Winterfell, everyone talked to Jeyne as Jeyne shared all gossip but those dealing with Sansa and the King. What made her so anxious to know was that Jeyne's reluctance to tell her. Jeyne only told her the barest of details - the King was out in the town carousing in various brothels and inns and had not yet come back. She never before withheld any details, no matter how sordid or improper.

"Tell me more," she whispered.

"They may not be true - it is better that you hear it from him," Jeyne quietly demurred.

"Please," Sansa begged.

Jeyne was trembling - it must be bad. Biting her lip, Sansa started to cry again.

"Please, Jeyne, I need to know what they say."

"It cannot be true - t-they said he took them from behind, like the way dogs mate."

"Them? H-how many?" she asked.

"He is but only one man, one male appendage like all men. They must be lying."

"Please, Jeyne."

"At least three at a time... Maybe more as he visited many establishments. Oh, Sansa, those women who told me, they are just jealous of you. They want to make you jealous and want to hurt you as they no longer can warm the King's bed. They are bad women - they must be lying... Please do not cry."

She cried and held crying Jeyne until they both fell asleep, exhausted from their crying and anxieties. It was that they both knew that there were some truth to the stories; and that was the most hurtful thing, cutting her so deeply his betrayal of her. She wanted to believe Jeyne as much as Jeyne wished she spoke truly.

It was dark when Ser Barristan said the King was ready to meet her. Rising slowly from the divan in which she and Jeyne were curled in, she walked slowly towards Robert's private quarters with Ser Barristan trailing her slowly. Bran was with Father, as well as both dire wolves Ser Barristan informed his little Queen.

When she saw Robert's broad back shuddering, she knew even before he turned around. Sansa waited for the doors to close before she got a foot closer to him.

"Why?"

"You knew that I was not a good man, that I was weak," he cried, "I could not touch you because touching led to more... and I promised your father and mother... I am only a man."

He reached for and she backed away.

"Please, Sansa. I am sorry... Please do not leave me..."

"I cannot leave you... when I said my vows, I m-meant ev'ry word. I am yours but you are not mine - you never were. You still love Lyanna, you desire other women, and you do not care for me..."

He held her tightly as she struggled against him, trying to free herself.

"Please listen to me. I love you... I could not be celibate for four years - I am not Varys."

Flailing, she screamed, "But this flaunting your whoring from one brothel onto the streets to another brothel and then to other establishments! You betray me! You shame me, your wife, thrown away your friendship with Father, broke your ties to the North!!!"

"I hate you so much! I loved you and you hurt me so!" she sobbed.

"Sansa, I did not mean to hurt you. You were so beautiful in court yesterday, and I could not have you. When the guards asked me to share a drink with them, I thought I would indulge a bit, a hand job or mouth, but I did not know what happened... Even when I was younger, it was not like that. I don't know what happened... I did not mean to... I do not remember much."

They were both crying, with Robert pleading for forgiveness and blubbering that he loved her and that she was the only woman who truly loved him. She wanted to believe him. The more he cried, the more she saw his pain and his regret and his disbelief of what he had done, the sheer debauchery.

It did not make sense. She knew that he was sexually frustrated. She tried to relieve him with acts Jeyne said the serving maids did but he would push her gently away, saying he could not do that with Ned's daughter. Yet she could not believe that he would go fucking whores in every brothel in King's Landing. And he seemed just as shocked.

"Who did you go out with?" she asked.

"Ser Arys Oakheart."

"House Oakheart of the Reach, Overload House Tyrell." 

Sansa narrowed her eyes, remembering her brother's visions. Could Robert been drugged? That was the only thing that could explain his outrageous behavior - she did not doubt that he meant to fuck a whore that night, but not necessarily three or more. She heard of love philtres but thought they were fantastical lies. Perhaps Robert was framed - they wanted her out, wanted her to void their marital relations so that Lady Margaery would be queen. She saw the coquettish looks she gave Robert that he seemed to enjoy.

She no longer trusted her husband's love for her but she still loved him. The next day she spoke with her father, explaining the plot against her and having Bran corroborate with the visions he had, the last one was filled with roses, sickly green pollen and tears. Only after the siblings spoke with him did Robert have a long talk with Father.

Neither she nor Father fully forgave Robert. Jeyne absolutely hated him, and he lost any respect Ser Barristan had for him. And Robert could never forgive himself. While he could not change his ways, he was more discreet afterwards as the ladies were brought to the Keep under the watchful and disapproving eyes of Ser Barristan.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was having problems writing about Joffrey (I think I do not have the "edge" to tackle what I hope to achieve) and about Robert letting Sansa down (because it makes me sad) but I will finish both this week so help me....
> 
> Update: I finished the betrayal chapter and still need to wrap up Joffrey/intro of KL characters chapter. Thank you all for your patience!

"You are a fool, a sweet fool, but still a fool," the most insufferable man grounded out.

There was a passing moment when she thought of what her sister would say at this moment - perhaps, "stupid face" (it seemed so long ago when they traded taunts - she actually missed those days). While it was tempting to insult the man, what would it serve, other than some strange sense of satisfaction? Her septa and parents taught her better than that. And he was neither stupid nor had a truly stupid face. He just underestimated her, like all the rest even her beloved husband to some extent.

She raised her eyebrow at his breach of propriety.

"Your...," she gently prompted him.

"Your Grace," Lord Stannis muttered exasperatedly as it was well known that good manners meant much to her.

"You would stay here, and you will advise the King. It is your duty, not only as the Master of Ships, as a loyal subject of this Kingdom but as kin to the King," she commanded him as she drew herself up, trying to not feel dwarfed by his height and presence. 

This man would not intimidate her - she would not allow it. It mattered naught that he was a great navel leader, a skilled military tactician, or a man who could kill her with his bare hands. He looked like he wanted to strangle her like the way he wanted to strangle Robert. But she knew he would not. 

She loved Father but he was a greater fool than even Robert. What good is a Hand that does not understand how politics work, unable to navigate through the political intrigue and not make any alliances, only enemies. Robert needed allies, even one who is so disagreeable. This man was a good and just man like Father, but not only more savvy and clever but much more dangerous. He had the command and loyalty of a large military force that was nearby and that she needed to protect her Robert and defend the Kingdom from the threats surrounding them. Lord Stannis should have been the Hand.

Lions cornering dire wolves, thorns of roses tearing the hide of a great stag while two younger stags ramming their horns, a falcon flying with a mocking bird, flayed bodies, a broken bridge over a river of blood, and dragons spewing fire as darkness fell upon them all. She knew that Bran's nightmares spoke of the dangers they would face although she tried to discount them as just dreams. It would not be too late. It could not be...

He spat out, "So that the King would not listen to me... Your Grace."

"Perhaps it is the tone of your voice, the way you ground your teeth, the way you roll your eyes, and the way you call him a fool that makes it quite trying for him to hear the words of your advice." 

Sansa would always defend her husband. She knew that they all laughed at her, the sweet stupid girl who was constantly cuckolded and who still was faithful and loyal to her husband. They did not know how his infidelities hurt her - she loved him. But she would never let them see her pain.

Stannis was shocked into silence as she swished her long dress and walked closer to him. She was coming in for the closing - she needed to seal the deal. The only Baratheon brother that should be in the Court is Stannis, not Lord Renley who while more agreeable, she knew was conspiring against her with the Tyrells. So Renley had to leave, all it took was Robert seeing her too close to his younger, handsome and thinner brother. Sometimes she wished he saw what she saw, not the old fat bitter drunk he saw when he looked in the mirror.

"My mother's House words - 'Family, duty, honor.' What honor is there if you were to abandon your brother and your duty to the Kingdom to hide behind the walls of Storm's End? Without Robert, there would be chaos."

His eyes softened. He nodded.

"My Queen, he does not deserve you."

Turning away quickly, blinking away the stray tear, Sansa whispered, " _You can't always get what you wanted... You get what you need."_

When he held her hand, she wanted to pull it away. She did not need his pity, nor anyone's, but then she looked into his eyes, so like Robert's dark blue eyes. He understood - he loved that fool too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words in italics are song lyrics from Rolling Stones' "You Can't Always Get What You Wanted."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: UNDERAGE ACTION
> 
> If this offends, this chapter can be skipped.

Jory whispered that King wanted to see her even though it was obvious he arrived in the only place that did not suffocate her, the godswood where the dire wolves ran free. 

Robert could never go gently in the night, never truly sneak about as he was so loud. She knew that he came to her room ev'ry night to kiss her hand and to apologize to her seemingly sound asleep body. Although he had lost significant amount of weight, his foot steps still shook the ground. 

She nodded and thanked Jory who also guarded her at the insistence of Father. Jory walked slowly away but he openly glared at Robert. All the Northerners were still affronted by Robert on behalf of their Northern winter rose.

It had been over six months since that horrible night. Yet ev'ry time she saw him, her heart broke. Mother wrote her a long letter explaining that while she may never forget the betrayal, she could forgive her husband and their marriage could be healed. It was the most heart felt letter, and she read it many times until she memorized Mother's words. 'There will be times when you need his strength and compassion as he needs your strength and compassion now. There is grace in forgiveness - you will feel lighter when you do.'

But she was not ready to forgive, and she could not forget.

"Sansa," Robert said.

"Your Grace," she formally replied as she turned around and curtseyed.

"Robert, I am your Robert."

Sansa shook her head because it was not true. He was somebody's else - she felt that she could smell the other women on him. Her sense of smell seemed so heightened that she could smell the anxiety emitted by most of the Tyrells, even the Lady Margaery whose perfume of roses could not hide her piquant scent of fear. They were hiding something. Lady growled whenever Margaery was close.

"Sansa, you said you would always come to me... I miss you... I miss us."

Lady ran towards Robert and wrapped herself around his legs, whimpering. Her dire wolf loved him, like she did, and did not want to see him in pain. Lady even periodically slept with him, keeping those whores away on those nights.

Sansa missed him too but he still had his dalliances. 

"I did not leave as Father wanted. I stayed with you."

"You stayed for your new favorite Baratheon brother, Stannis - I saw him leaving your solar. He held your hand."

"What?"

"I heard you begged him to stay with you. He would never love you like the way I loved you."

Sansa was shocked how insecure he was. She could not love Stannis because she already lost her heart to her husband even though she knew that if Stannis were married to her, he would never betray her.

"He is not you, Your Grace."

"And is this why you are with him? Because he is not me."

"You are a fool, Robert. I do not love him because he is not you."

Robert grabbed her and kissed her. She wanted to push back, but she missed him and she let him in. His hands groped her, possessively grabbing her round bottom. It felt so good - he never touched her like this. She moaned loudly, and Lady began to howl, masking her loud moans.

Robert knelt down as he did before, but instead of just merely holding her hands in his, he grabbed her dress up and went underneath it. His touches, his licks and his kisses and suckling were too much! She almost fell backwards but he held her. Afterwards Sansa leaned on him as he stroked her hair.

"I love you Sansa."

"Robert, you have my love."

Mother was right. Sansa knew that he was weak in this but she could be strong for both of them. She felt so much lighter - she even felt like howling with Lady.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning - violence and mention of incest.

It was amazing how everyone seemed to know that the King was in the good graces of the Queen once again. Sansa mistakenly thought that she successfully hid her sorrow - she remembered making the effort to smile everyday, courteously greeting everyone, even her new lady, Lady Margaery, whom Robert asked her to take as one of her ladies as a favor for his younger brother, even when she wanted to alternate from crying and screaming or even doing both. Perhaps Arya was right after all that she was a piss poor liar.

She even asked Jeyne why it was so apparent. Jeyne muttered that it was that she was now floating about with the biggest smile on her face. Looking at the mirror, she noticed the ridiculously large gummy smile she sported and the rosy blush on her face. She could not help it - the King's loving morning greeting of long passionate kisses made her so happy that she could not get the smile off her face. And their nights together, before Summer slept with her, made her tiny toes curl.

Her maids were smiling brightly as they brought in vases of beautiful cut flowers that seemed to cover almost every surface space in her suite of private rooms. Even Jeyne who was still sour on Robert had to admit the blue rose centerpiece in her solar was gorgeous. It seemed that only the most perfect blooms were chosen. And the accompanying note she kept in her corset next to her heart. 

The note spoke of his feelings for Lyanna and how he now knew them to be so much less than his love for her. When she grasped his hands in the godswood, he knew how fortunate he was, that she could still love him, that he did not deserve her. He never wanted to ever lose her love, to see her loving eyes turn cold, to be without her gentle touches and sweet kisses. He loved her and vowed to be worthy of her love.

After the incident, Jeyne slept with her, trying to guard her sleep from the nightmarish visions of Robert humping whores in the streets and comforting her when she awoke screaming. But Sansa could not sleep with Jeyne ev'ry night as that would build resentment among her ladies, namely only Lady Margaery who seemed to ingratiate herself with almost everyone but the Northerners who viewed her suspiciously as she spent most of time making eyes at her husband. Ladies Alys and Wylla both told Sansa that their kin would avenge her honor - she only had to give the command and the Southron Rose would be deadheaded. Sansa needed Jeyne back among with her ladies to prevent such tension. There was something about Jeyne's jokes and silliness that broke the tension among her ladies. It was hard to be angry or resentful when one is laughing at her eerily accurate impersonations.

Now that Sansa was happy once more, Father insisted that Summer guard her sleep, insisting that Lady was too trusting and too sweet to truly protect her. Summer was not as forgiving as Lady and still growled menacingly at Robert. Sansa knew that Father did not want Robert to give her pleasure or for her to care for her husband's needs with her hands but Robert was her husband and she his wife. It did not feel wrong even though her brother Bran disagreed (and of course Jeyne too), one of their few disagreements.

Bran explained in the godswood as their direwolves howled, masking their voices.

"He is no true knight. If he were, he would be celibate and wait until you are of age, as he promised our parents," he whispered angrily.

"He is a man and my husband - I love him. Good men stray, and you know that it was not truly him that night."

"They say he made you his whore, that he made you get on all fours, that you took him with your m-"

"Lies, they are lying," she angrily whispered, "Who has been spreading these falsehoods?"

"I heard that among the squires who heard it from their knights. And I-I saw -"

Bran's face turned red with embarrassment, and Sansa flushed an even redder shade.

"You saw through Summer's eyes? How could you?" she hissed.

"I did not mean to... He attacked you - you looked like you were in pain."

That must have been when Summer jumped onto Robert, landing him on his back and snarling.

"Did you tell Father?" Sansa asked in alarm.

Shaking his head violently, Bran did not even want to tell her that he saw. 

Sansa wanted to die in mortification, remembering exactly when Summer attacked Robert but luckily stopped short of mauling him. Bran saw her naked!

Covering her face, she tried to explain.

"There were no unwelcome touches. He is good to me."

She heard an incredulous release of air. No one understood what she saw in him. Not even Jeyne although at the beginning she seemed to understand. Her Robert made her feel like a woman, not a silly stupid child - he did not talk down to her. She knew that despite everything he respected her, even worshipped her, treating her like Maiden and the Mother combined, something too pure and too good for him before. But until that night, he made her feel so cherished and protected. When she was truly with him as they were now, she felt safe although she knew that they were surrounded by many enemies. He would never let anyone harm her - that was why he did not argue when Father wanted to augment her guards with Stark men. How would Father put it - Robert was part of her pack. 

"It is hard to explain. I love him. I am his wife. I desire him... Though I did not want you to see that, it is not wrong, what a husband and a wife do to one another when they care for another."

She desired his intimate touches, his passionate kisses - he made her overheated and flushed. And neither Lady nor she smelled other women on him anymore. There was a feeling of both pride and relief that she satisfied her man, a man much older and more sexually experienced. They did many things short of consummation, but she did not use her mouth on him (he would not allow it). Ever since that night, he did not drink and trained regularly each morning, honing his body so that it was even more muscular than even the Hound's body. There was something so empowering to see such a mighty warrior brought down by her hands and her lips. He told her that he was drunk on her kisses and her touches.

She continued, "He is trying, and neither you nor Father nor even Jeyne and Jory would give him a chance to atone for his actions. He is my husband, our King. Ser Barristan made vows to Robert, and you are Ser Barristan's squire. If you have any respect for me, you need to treat the King with respect rightfully due."

Bran nodded sheepishly and whispered his apologies for peeking through the eyes of Summer. Before they returned to the Keep, Sansa realized that something seemed amiss. 

Quickly grasping Bran's arm, she whispered, "You said they told you rumors about me - who spread the slander?"

Alarmed, Bran realized the rumors about his sister started when Ser Jaime returned after escorting Prince Joffrey to Casterly Rock. He and Father overheard him telling Ser Arys and others what the Queen's handmaidens said, telling them salacious details of his sister's marital bed.

"Lions," he whispered, afraid that even in the woods with the direwolves howling that they would be overheard. Both nodded, remembering his visions and remembering the words of Old Nan of being alert and sticking together.

Quickly they rushed to their father's solar where they found Father, Stannis and the King in a deep discussion which immediately stopped upon their entry. Sansa whispered lions, and she was surprised that there were no shock on their faces, as if they knew that the Lions were involved in some ploy or plot against the King.

"What has happened?" she asked.

Robert looked at Bran and made to wave him away.

"Bran should stay. He is my brother."

Shrugging, as he would never deny her anything, Robert angrily explained what Stannis discovered, that Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen were the results of the incestuous relationship of the late Queen and her brother. He wanted them gone, never wanting to see them again.

Sansa almost fell back and was caught by Bran and her husband. She could not fathom - the queen's own brother? Joffrey seemed like a monster but his younger siblings were so sweet. It could not be true.

Myrcella. Tommen. Away forever? They needed her - no matter what Cersei did, her children missed and mourned their mother and now they seemed better, although both were still so clingy. They could not be taken away from her (or worse).

"Nay, not Myrcella nor Tommen. They are part of my pack."

"They are threats to you and to our future children. They need to be taken care of. They are... they are abominations."

Unbelievingly, she looked at her father and Stannis - both nodded solemnly. Even Bran agreed - Bran who played with kittens with Tommen! Sansa expected more from them - these were true innocents. They could not help who their biological parents were. Shaking her head, she loved these children who were not hers, but were nevertheless hers in her heart. When Robert and she would have children, she knew that her love of the golden prince and princess would not be displaced for her love of their babes.

"Robert, sweet Myrcella calls you Daddy. Tommen is such a good boy and a fighter like you, his Daddy, please," she begged. 

She held her husband, grabbing his doublet with her tiny fists. And he relaxed into her arms, kissing her tear stricken face, murmuring that naught would be done to her loved ones. She knew that they all thought her to foolish in this, that her heart was too soft. But this was only right.

Unsettled, she left as the men talked about next steps. Each step she took she imagined that her foot was walking on something sticky and warm. Luckily, worried Jory was there to keep her from fainting. Her footsteps led to the children's suite.

"Sansa, look at the cute cape that Jeyne made for Ser Pounce!" Tommen shouted excitedly. She held him tight, almost squooshing the poor kitten who squirmed out of his hold. She felt a glare and looked up to see Ser Jaime staring at her. Trying hard to not stiffen or reveal her fear or disgust, she nodded at him in greeting as he stiffly bowed. Jory was guarding the door, and Lady was with him as the children were supposed to be with the new maester, who was frightened of Lady. But the maester was not there; and Myrcella looked upset as she stood next to Jaime.

"Myrcella, come here."

But Jaime held onto her arm, not allowing the crying princess to come her. He could not hurt Myrcella, the child of his beloved sister, his child, could he? Looking at his mad eyes, she knew that he could, that he knew that they all knew, that he had nothing to lose. His other hand held the princess' tiny neck.

Gently placing Tommen down, she placed herself in front of the toddler. If she screamed for the guards, she could possibly save Tommen and herself but that meant that she sacrificed the princess.

"You and your people killed her, made it seem like an accident, so that you could take her place, take everything from her, her crown and her babes, our babes..." he said accusingly as he tighten his hold on whimpering Myrcella.

"Please let her go," Sansa begged, looking into the scared and crying eyes of her girl.

"You pretend that you are pure but even before her dead body was placed in the ground, you seduced that fat oaf, giving yourself to him, spreading your legs, showing your red hairy cunt to him, you trollop, you red haired harlot..."

Lady stiffened outside, knowing that her lady and her golden pups were in trouble. Whimpering, she pressed against Jory to warn him but Sansa told her to stop. If they bursted in, the mind sickened man would have killed Myrcella.

"You do not want to hurt her. Cersei would not want you to hurt her. Let her go."

"Don't say her name, you whore," he seethed, further tightening his grip on the choking girl. Tommen was now bawling, wanting the bad man to go and leave them alone.

"Take me - I am the one, not Myrcella, I am the one you are angry with, the one who took the place of your love. She is an innocent."

_'Forgive me, Robert.'_

Sansa stepped toward Jaime, and he let Myrcella go, who fell in a heap on the floor. He lunged at her, grabbing her pale white neck that was covered by her high necked dress, the neck that her Robert worshipped with tiny kisses, sucklings, and gentle nibbles. She had only one chance, only a few seconds before she would leave Robert forever. She grabbed the small knife that Wylla gave her and slashed his neck and screamed.

Within seconds, it seemed that Lady crashed through the door and mauled Jaime, biting the neck and shaking his body about. There was sticky blood everywhere, permeating through her shoes. 

Then there was darkness.


	15. Chapter 15

Trapped - she felt trapped, that she could not breathe, could not see, and could not move. She felt that the sick man was holding her captive, wanting her to die slowly, knowing that he planned to kill the children, her children too as she loved them. And she was too weak to save them.

The arms that held her tighten, and she heard a man's voice, like Robert's loud voice, but so broken like he was in the godswood. Robert was crying, pleading for her to not leave him. Father was whispering to himself that it was his fault, that he should have listened to Catelyn, that he should have protected her. The dire wolves were whimpering, and she could hear Bran sniffling and Jory asking someone, maybe the maester, to do something. Barristan was barking orders to secure the private quarters - everyone was to be detained and searched for hidden weapons and poisons. And further away, she heard the quiet voice of Stannis saying that the maester said that Lady Sansa was resting, that she would wake up soon. Tommen was bawling, wanting his Sansie, and Jeyne was whispering to Myrcella that it was not her fault. _The children were safe!_

She was so tired, and it was hard to move. When she thought to give up, she felt Robert's shaking body against her body. She could not leave him! Sansa struggled to open her eyes. Her throat hurt. Sansa coughed weakly, and suddenly Robert picked her up, shouting that she woke up! Everyone filled her room, and the maester made everyone leave but for Robert who refused to let her go, blood splattered Lady, and Father. 

The maester had her drink some warm honeyed tea to soothe her sore throat. He wanted her to sit up, not rest, for at least a few hours; and then he wanted her to walk a bit, even if she had to be aided. He checked her and informed them that her heart was beating a bit slowly, but her breathing was regular and strong. He prescribed that she eat soup and drink warm tea for a few days. The maester left the room to further check on Myrcella.

After Sansa tried to get to Father, Robert finally let go of her so Father could hold her. It seemed so long ago since Father last held her. But what was different this time was that she no longer felt safe in his arms. Even in Robert's strong arms, she felt scared. 

Looking up, she saw Father looking accusingly at Robert. She croaked that it was not Robert's fault and apologized. Robert held her and kissed the top of her head. Father tried to not yell but insisted that Sansa be taken home, that Robert could not ensure her safety in King's Landing. Robert was crying and seemed so broken. He was going to agree she knew it! She could not be parted from her Robert! What about the children? They needed her! Lady was growling lowly at Father.

"No," she protested weakly, and Robert just held her crying. Father did not continue and sadly left the room as the King held his Queen tightly, his face pressed against the crook of her neck. She remembered the night before when she locked Summer in her solar, how afterwards, Robert would hold her and press his face on her chest, so warm and moist. She felt so happy, alive and loved in his arms. Now she felt sadness - he was letting her go. He muttered that it would be soon winter - Ned said so. No fool would venture in the North to harm her - not only would the Northerners protect her but the forces of nature would cripple and destroy their enemies. But her Robert would be alone - he needed her and she him. She had to fight for them!

Robert stopped talking when he saw how agitated she was. He just held her, and she reached for him, pulling his sad face towards her. Unlike the other times when he seemed to almost devour her, he let her set the pace, letting her gently kiss him on his lips and his jaw. He was breathing heavily but he held himself back.

"Sansa," he moaned. Each kiss she felt his resolve weaken. He thought she was weak and fragile girl but she was stronger than she looked. She was a wolf. She was Lady. She even nipped his ear, growling softly. His neck was bared, and she sucked and bit it, marking him as hers.

There were loud knocks. She sensed that it was Stannis - he was trying to contain the situation.


	16. Chapter 16

Finally, Robert returned her kisses, with so much passion and desperation as if he could not have enough of her. That was when the door bursted open to reveal a red faced Lord Stannis, red at first because he was angry at his brother for not opening the door and now out of embarrassment in catching his brother passionately kissing his wife. Lord Stannis could not look her in the face as he mumbled his apologies to her for the interruption - later she would realize that he did not extend his regrets to his brother. He stood awkwardly when she croaked her gratitude to him for tending to her children.

With a sigh, Robert gently placed her on a chair next to her sewings. He called for Septa Mordane who was praying in the royal Sept and Ser Barristan. They were to have three guards protecting her, with his Commander in the room with his Queen. His brother hissed that Ser Barristan should be present at their meeting as they were to have very important discussions involving security matters and the defense of their kingdom. Before Robert could erupt, Sansa reached for him. He quickly kneeled down to her so she could whisper that they would be more comfortable with Jory with them.

Nodding, Robert whispered that he would return right away. When an elated but shaken Septa Mordane arrived, escorted by Jory, Robert relayed the maester's instructions. He then left with Stannis, Ser Barristan and Lady following him. Jory quietly secured the room, locking the door and placing a large chest in front.

"My dear, I wished I was there to take your place... I normally break my mid day fast with the children but there were so much to do at the orphanage you and the King are sponsoring... I am sorry," Septa Mordane cried.

They held each other crying as Sansa tried to protest that no apologies were needed, but she could not speak (for she imagined Ser Jaime strangling her septa). Sansa knew that her septa would do everything to protect her as she would for the children, and she knew the same held true for Jory and Ser Barristan. She saw Jory's sad eyes glancing at them at the sound of crying, and he quickly averted his eyes. 

When the former maester was called to treat her fever in her first months in the Red Keep (now she thought suspicious as she rarely was taken ill up North), her Septa saw that Maester Pycelle was too intrusive and rough in examining her and immediately stopped the examination. Septa Mordane would not let her lady drink the draught he mixed, knocking it to the ground as the elderly man yelled angrily at her, threatening physical violence. The raised voices (as Septa Mordane was also screaming) brought in Jory who physically removed the angry maester from the room. Sansa knew that she and Jory had Maester Pycelle dismissed and that he returned to Casterly Rock. A new maester was brought in from her grandfather Lord Hoster Tully's keep. Septa Mordane and Jory protected her then and were protecting her now.

After he moved the heavy chest and closed the shutters, darkening the room that was dimly lit, Jory returned to them with cups of water for both. Sansa was shivering from anxiety, feeling panicked, sensing Lady's raw emotions (she was hungry and angry and wanted to kill, wanting to rip out the necks of everyone who was against them). Jory wrapped some furs around them both, informing them that the room was secure. He walked her to the chair he placed away from the door and windows but near to the fireplace. Septa Mordane's chair was slightly facing the door and in front of her. He handed her Septa a long needle normally used for crocheting, and before he returned to his position closer to the door, he stopped in front of his Queen.

Like Robert, he kneeled in front of her.

"My brave and fierce Queen, I vow to you that I would gladly trade my life to protect yours, as you know Septa Mordane would do the same... although honestly you may be the better fighter than I, besting the one of the best swordsmen of all of Westeros," he quietly said. Even though his last sentence seemed such a joke, he said it with such seriousness and with such a solemn face. This was Jory who had an easy quip for everything - even after a particularly brutal ranging when he returned gravely injured, he made japes, asking for beautiful Meryl, a serving girl, to hand bathe him to everyone's amusement. But there was no smirk on his face now, he was serious. Sansa did not understand - what did he mean? She remembered darkness and a feeling of such failure and despair. The children were her last thoughts - she did not want them to suffer.

"My formidable Lady, the man would have died quickly from the fatal wound you inflicted even if Lady and I did not storm the room. He was already dying on the ground. You are a Stark, the Red Wolf."

Jory then placed on her hands the sheathed dagger, with the blade already wiped clean. Her hands trembled as she held it - such a small thing, a Northern blade with simple smooth handle small enough for her tiny hands, could fell such a strong man. She took a life. Before her dark thoughts could spiral, her septa held her, after glaring at Jory who quickly retreated to his position to the far side of the door. If the door was open, the intruder would not have first sight of him.

"You gave that sick man the Mother's mercy. You saved the children - you know, he would kill them once he k-killed you, my sweet girl. You protected them," Septa Mordane spoke into her hair as she wept quietly into her septa's chest.

It was then her septa sang to her the Mother's Hymn, the song she first sung to her Robert. As her septa's voice wavered at the high notes, Jory joined in with his strong tenor. And Sansa joined in the last lines of the hymn when they repeated the lyrics, beginning a round the second time around, feeling the love and support from her septa and Jory and feelings of a sort of acceptance from her faith (the Stranger comes for all). She would pray for all of them, even for the poor lost souls of the late Queen and her twin. 'Please let there be no further bloodshed.'

_Sooth the wrath and tame the fury, Teach us all a kinder way, Teach us all a kinder way._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Septa Mordane is such a complex character - many fault her for creating the tensions between the Stark sisters. But I never forget that she sacrificed herself for her little Lady. So I cannot hate her.
> 
> And I love Jory!!!
> 
> So basically those are the reasons for this chapter - a filler chapter in many ways (I just want to show her support team).


	17. Chapter 17

Jory and Septa Mordane were most diligent in their care for her. She was so exhausted, worn out from her tears and still overwhelmed with her and Lady's emotions and wanting to rest but they would not let her. Following the King's instructions, they made her walk around, with her stout septa holding her upright, any time her eye lids drooped although she tried to protest feebly. Sansa stopped protesting when her septa whispered that they did not want to lose her, that if she slept, they worry she would not awake. They fed her rich broth that Jory tasted first and made a show of licking his lips, exclaiming that the cooks loved their little Queen that they made the most delicious soups for her.

To lighten up the mood, Jory told stories and sung quite bawdy songs that made Septa Mordane tsk and sigh, but yet Sansa could see that both of her caretakers cared not only for her but for each other. She and Septa Mordane laughed heartily at one of Jory's particularly silly stories involving a pot of honey and her uncle Benjen when there was pounding at the door. Alayn called out that the King has returned.

Jory moved the chest aside and unlocked the door, and quickly jumped to the far side, unwielding his sword as Septa Mordane stepped in front of her little lady and took out the long needle. When the door opened, Robert looked at her two protectors in surprise, and both slowly put away their weapons. He nodded and dismissed them; and before they left, Robert told them of his gratitude for taking such good care of her, for making her laugh. There was a hard look that was exchanged between Jory and Robert before Jory left. Robert did not yet understand that it was not duty, they loved her as she them.

"The children?" she asked.

"They are fine with your Lady Jeyne."

He gently touched her hair, her cheeks and her lips.

"I almost lost you, my beloved."

He breathed into her hair; and she started to cry again. His rough fingers tried to wipe away her tears. As she held his hand, she noted that it was swollen and bruised, and his other hand was bandaged.

"What happened?"

Robert looked down sheepishly and mumbled that he got angry.

"I want to kill them all, all the Lannisters."

Sansa stared at him in horror. She knew from her father and the teachings of her maester that Westeros had just only recently recovered from the last war, Robert's Rebellion. Entire villages were wiped out, razed to the ground, and the surrounding farmlands were still fallow in some areas from the cruel salting of the soil. Hate begets hate. Maester Luwin said that there were no true winners, only losers of varying degrees. Some would say her Robert lost the least but she knew how devastated he must have been with losing his love, her aunt, Lady Lyanna. Even if they destroyed the Lannisters and weaken the Tyrells, would that be worth it at the cost of their marriage? She knew what Father was truly asking of her and Robert, for Robert to put her aside, for her to return home. Her home was with Robert.

"No," she gasped.

"But they, your father and my brother, counseled that we first make sure whether the attack was an isolated event and that we could use it as means for Lannister debt forgiveness. We will be ready to defend, but we will not strike first. I have asked the Old Lion to present himself to my Court, to answer to the crimes of his daughter. If he does not present himself, we besiege Casterly Rock."

"What of the children? Do you mean to expose the sins of their parents?"

"I will announce that they are not mine, that their mother had an affair, and that they will not inherit the Iron Throne, nor any lands of the Baratheons. They are Waters."

"No," she gasped again.

Sansa remembered the cruelty of Court life, the insiduous gossip, the cruel words and snideful looks. She was dismayed to think that they would be directed at her sweet children, true innocents in all of this madness.

"This, Sansa, I cannot be swayed by your gentle entreaties. Our children together will inherit the crown, will be true born Baratheons... Myrcella and Tommen can live with us for now; and then in a few years they will live in Dragonstone with their cousin Shireen."

She cried, knowing that he had decided. There was naught she could do.

"Sansa, Stannis vows to care for them, not allow harm to come to them. Sansa, they would be roughly the same age that your Father and I were when we squired for Lord Arryn."

Sansa nodded, trying to hold back her tears. She would try her best to shield the children. It was important to explain that Robert is not their blood father, but even though she was not their blood mother, that she loved them so, like they were members of her family, her pack. That would not change. She wanted to see them, needed to see them.

"Please, I need to see them," she hoarsely asked. She reached for his arm, and he called for Jory to escort her to the children's suite. She asked mutely at him to come with her, but he shook his head. He hated all Lannisters, and the children were pure Lannisters.

Jory helped her to the children and actually carried her more than half the way, trying to make her smile saying that he regretted feeding her the soup as she was getting so heavy and feigned that he was dropping her. He knew that she was sad as she could not smile. After he relieved the children's guards with Alyn and Deric, he hugged his lady and whispered that they would keep the children safe too and that all would be well.

As soon as she entered the room, the children screamed with joy and ran towards her. Jory quickly intercepted both and carried them back to Septa Mordane who held Myrcella and whispered that Sansa was still weak, while deceptively strong Jeyne held tightly to Tommen. Sansa tried to smile but could not. Before she broke down, Jory held her hand. Breathing deeply, she remembered that while winter came, her people survived - this too shall pass. Robert said nothing about Jaime - no one would know. She had them with her now and mayhaps in the future she could convince Robert to formally legitimize them or at the least let them stay with her. They were not threats, it was the people who would try to exploit them who were the threats. Once Robert, Father and Stannis flushed out and defeated their enemies, all would be well. She had to have hope and believe. She kissed both children on their foreheads, hoarsely whispering that she loved them both.

Jory got her the chair that had fluffy pillows to support her. He placed that between the children so she could hold their hands. She could not talk. Both Jeyne and Septa Mordane sang one of her favorite Northern songs, a song of perseverance and love.

 _When the sun goes down here_  
_And darkness falls_  
_The blanket of winter_  
_Leaves no light at all_  
_You search for shelter_  
_To calm the storm_  
_Shaking with an instinct_  
_Just to stay warm_  
_But I'd walk through the snow barefoot_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And of course, Sansa would walk through the snow barefoot for the children, for Robert, for those she loves. 
> 
> Lyrics from "Barefoot" by the brilliant kd lang.


	18. Chapter 18

Her neck hurt and not only because of the swelling and bruising but because of the tension she felt. It felt like everyone she knew was holding their breath, waiting for Tywin's reply to the King's summons. He did not send any reply but it was clear that there would be war as every Lannister and every Tyrell, even Lady Margaery, seemed to vanish from court overnight.

Even though Lord Stannis and Ser Barristan tried to keep Ser Jaime's death quiet, there were swirling rumors that he was killed because the King found out about his affair with the Queen. Jeyne sadly told her that there were rumors that she cuckolded the King as the late Queen did before with her bastard children. It was frankly outrageous! And yet the slander continued as Robert announced that the princes and the princess were bastards and had Sansa sequestered in his rooms, guarded by her Queensguard and by more of her father's men. Besides Robert, her Septa and the maester, the only visitors allowed to see her were her Jeyne, of course, Father, Bran and at her adamant request, young Tommen and Myrcella but only when he was away. With the exception of Ser Barristan, Robert did not trust any of the Kingsguard to be near her, worried that somehow they may have bought off by the Lannisters. Robert confessed to her was that he had paid too high a price.

Robert was torn between never leaving her side and his royal duties, but he had to plan for the defense of the kingdom and the suppression of the insurgents. He treated Sansa even more like a delicate porcelain doll than before, holding her gently and softly rebuffing her kisses as he stared guiltily at her heavily bruised neck. He used to love kissing her neck as he said it was like a graceful flower stem and now he would not even touch her neck for fear of hurting her. Did he not find her desirable anymore now that she is damaged and no longer beautiful? 

What hurt her even more was the knowledge that he was even considering sending her away and voiding the marriage contract. Lady heard him discussing this with Father who was pressuring Robert to end their marriage. It took every bit of her willpower to stop Lady from growling and attacking Father, even though she wanted to claw and yell at him too. Both Father and Robert were crying, weeping as they worry over her safety. Even Lord Stannis separately urged Robert to send her away, but instead of the North, he urged that she, along with the children, be sent to Dragonstone by boat as he worried that the early winter storms would make travel to the North impossible. The men she trusted kept on saying that the Queen must be protected at all costs.

That was inane! She was not an invalid or a child or a delicate flower. She was a woman, her red flower bloomed months ago, and she was strong, a fierce wolf as Jory said. The King and the kingdom must be protected, not her. Her King needed her by his side, to support him in these times of strife. But yet there was a small voice in her mind that whispered that she served as a distraction - she could get Robert, Father, and other brave and loyal men killed by staying. 

And what about the children who faced scorn and much disgust as there were rumors, unfortunately true alas, that they were the products of incest? Even the Septa and Jeyne could not shield them from the scornful looks of derision from the Court and even some of the servants whom they quickly replaced with some of the Northern servants they brought from Winterfell. She found it ironic that the Southerners would look poorly on the North, calling the Northerners backwards and worse; and yet she found many of the Southerners were the ones who lacked honor and grace and that there was a certain honest nobility in the North, especially when it came to their treatment of her children. Jory and his men were always kind to the children, and her septa was fiercely protective of them both. 

It broke her heart when she told the children that Robert was not their father before the king made his public announcement that they were all bastards. Myrcella knew the vile truth from overhearing those cruel japes but luckily Tommen was still kept in the dark. She could not stand to see them hurt and knew that it may be better for them to be in Dragonstone, away from these horrible people. She knew of Lord Stannis' most trusted advisor was a former smuggler. If the people of Dragonstone could accept an apparently reformed smuggler (and a child with greyscale) in their midst, they might turn a blind eye to the sordid ancestry of her children.

The window to go North was all but closed due to the early winter storms. Luckily Robb's armed forces were able to leave the North to bolster the defense of the Riverlands as violent raids ravaged the villages near their border with the Westerlands. These raids were clearly not acts of a rogue Lannister dog but were acts of war.

Numbers were never her strength but she could tell from the worry lines in Robert's face and Father's ashen face that the number of Stormlands bannermen that answered the King's call were signifcantly less than expected, especially jarring was the lack of response from Lord Renley of Storm's End. Luckily, Stannis had firm control of the naval forces but majority of the upcoming war would likely be waged on land. Lord Hoster Tully pledged again his fealty and the fealty of his bannermen, but there was no word from the Vale despite the many ravens sent by Mother to her sister, Lady Lysa Arryn. There were rumors that not only did the Tyrells align themselves with the Lannister but that Ironborn also were uprising and pillaging the Northern coastlines.

Lord Stannis planned to shortly take leave to lead the naval armada to mainly protect the North and Kingslanding. They were in Father's solar now deciding her fate. Wrapping herself in one of Robert's large cloaks, she left the King's quarters even though the guards informed her that she should stay in the room in accordance with the King's orders. 

Angered, she glared at the Northern men and stood tall. The men all bowed.

"I am the Queen, and I will go to my husband."

With those words, she swept away with Jory and his men flanking her with their swords out and Lady padding next to her, with her sharp teeth bared. There were talks of putting Lady down now that she had the taste of human flesh but Robert refused, stating the obvious that he truly only trusted Lady to protect his Queen. Sansa saw the fear in the eyes of those standing along the way to the Tower of the Hand. A few remembered to curtsey or bow while the vast majority froze and stared at the sight of their fierce red Queen in a billowing black cloak with embroidered gold stag horns.

After she was announced, Sansa entered the hushed solar as Robert and his closest advisors stared at her in surprise and awe. Stannis was the first to slightly recover by bowing and yammering a greeting. Father did a small bow while Ser Barristan kneeled beside him. Bran stared at her accusingly as she warged into Summer as Lady was kept away from these planning meetings.

But the only person she saw was her Robert who stood silently by the table that had the map of Westeros. And Father motioned that they should leave so that King could talk to her. Even when the door closed, they stared at each, him memorizing her face as he planned for her to leave with Stannis and her trying to take measure of the man she loved. His dark blue eyes were filled with love and anguish.

Before he could speak, Sansa asked, "Have you forsaken me?"

He reached for her but she did not come closer.

"I need to have you safe."

"And I will be safe in Dragonstone? I only feel safe in your arms, and no other."

It was true that she was often scared for her Robert, her children, her family but when he held her in his arms, her face pressed against his chest, she felt protected and safe. And she thought that she, in turn, helped him and supported him by listening to him think aloud about the decisions he was planning to make until that dreadful day. Initially she could barely speak due to the swelling of her throat, and she understood why Robert was silent when he was around her, not wanting to aggravate her throat or cause her any pain. But then the silence continued and grew even as she fully recovered her speech as he kept her in the dark and instead sought counsel with Father and his brother. Each night she saw her love return to her from those session a deflated man. He could barely lift up his head or even look her in the eyes. And some nights he did not return to their bed. She could smell the women on him.

"I am not that man, the man who deserves you. My brother can keep you safe."

Did he mean to give her to his brother who was still wed to his sickly Florent wife? After she persuaded Stannis to stay, she noticed that his views of her changed from thinking that she was a silly chit to something akin to respect and awe. She knew that the men (and the women) in the Court desired her especially when she wore the Southron gowns that Robert gifted her which accentuated her womanly curves and her tiny waist, but she was not aware that Stannis would ever see her in that fashion. The man was only wedded to duty, and Sansa felt sympathy for his poor wife. Yet she saw the meaningful looks exchanged between the Baratheon brothers, but could not imagine that Robert would ever trade her like a sack of onions. 

"I told you before that no man is perfect. You could be a better man. I know you can be a better man."

"A weak man that is what your mother called me, a poor excuse for a King. Jon, he was so wise, would be a better king. Your stalwart and so honorable father would have steered this kingdom to peace and prosperity. Your mother was correct - I should not be king."

"And who should be king? Joffrey? Tywin?"

Robert shook his head. 

"If the Lannisters were to take the Iron Throne, do you think there would be peace and prosperity? What about Dorne? Do you think they would stop at Westeros?"

"Dorne?"

"Yes, they have no love for the Lannisters."

"They have none for me. The blood of Princess Elia, Prince Aegon, and Princess Rhaenys are on my hands."

He looked down, knowing how deeply affected she was about the dead princess and her young children. They spoke of this before and even then, he could not make Sansa comprehend why their deaths were expedient. He did not order their deaths but that was only because he did not think of it at the time.

Sansa walked over to his open arms. He was not a monster. She did not marry a monster.

"Please," he whispered in her ears. She nodded tearfully.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stannis' POV of his musings of the relationship between his brother and his Queen.
> 
> This chapter was much inspired by ariel2me's powerful "Three and Thirty".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of putting this in a separate story in these series as it was my intent to write this story solely from Sansa's POV. But of course, I could not do that as I was so intrigued about the relationships of Ned/Cat and Robert/Stannis.

He did not fully understand it - why he sent all the guards away (but for her Sword, nostrils flaring Jory who refused to leave, and Ser Barristan who was just as protective of the little Queen as Jory). And yet, he knew it was right even before Ned's quick nod of approval before he left.

They moved away from the closed door to give some semblance of privacy but they could still hear her tearful voice. He grimaced as they others looked equally pained. 

His brother did not deserve her. 

That statement could be said for any other candidates for Queen, including Robert's late wife, the spiteful Lioness, as well as that simpering Rose Princess. It was so easy to list all the ways his brother was lacking. He knew - he spent many hours before drafting such list in his head as he pretended to listen to his brother booming some inane statements in the Council meetings. 

First on the list before was his brother's selfishness, his complete lack of concern for others (with the exception of Ned, of course), but now, his brother's thoughts were mainly focused on his sweet lady wife. And Stannis would normally be alarmed as that weakness of his brother could be exploited by a conniving woman, or by her relatives, but he knew there was no such design, no fakery, no mummer's playacting on her part or on "so honorable" Ned's part. What he saw between the King and the Queen was love, just like the songs his brother commissioned for her coronation, that theirs was a union of love, a love like that of his and Robert's parents.

Stannis remembered the first day he met Sansa (she later told him to call her Sansa as they were kin). She seemed so delicate and precious, a small bird, nestled in his brother's large arms. Not a wolf he thought at that time in surprise as he thought she would be wild like her aunt. Yet when the lion, Lord Tywin, roared, it was this little girl who stepped in front of the large Stag. And he remembered her gentle touch on Lord Tywin's arms and how the tension was immediately lifted and his own breathing once again resumed (he did not realize that he held his breath when she approached Lord Tywin). 

When she rushed in bloodied, carrying Tommen who was wailing, Robert only cared for her well-being, not the distraught child in her arms nor his equally bloodied heir who was being roughly held by Ser Barristan. Robert's indifference and distaste towards Cersei's children were not surprising. But what was surprising was that Sansa convinced him to send Joffrey, his heir at that time, away to Lord Tywin, the boy's grandfather. Stannis understood the need to protect the Queen and the younger children but was concerned at the time that others, such as the Lannisters or the Tyrells or the Freys who had so many marriage age daughters, could have undue influence on Joffrey since he was sent away. The effective banishment of the heir was signal to the Court and to everyone the importance of the Queen in the King's eyes, even higher than his own heir.

He then recalled his disgust at his brother for his shameful and public whoring. He felt such pity for the little queen and heard all those spiteful rumors and derogatory comments about the ice Queen being so frigid that her King had to go elsewhere. Yet, in Court, she was the one who stood tall, not cowering with her head held high, besides the King who looked ashen and much diminished next to her. 

And then Sansa came to him, demanding that he stay when he planned to leave the Red Keep. That day he saw a Queen, a woman who not only knew of her duty, her duty to the kingdom, but did her duty without complaint (something he ruefully knew could not be said for himself). And he saw that Queen when she stormed in her father's solar, with her snarling dire wolf by her side. When she glared at him, he felt a tinge of guilt for persuading his brother to send her and the young children away with him.

When the door opened, a despondent Queen left flanked by her Sword and her dire wolf. He quietly stepped in the solar and saw Robert by the window, staring at the bay. Stannis closed the door and stood next to Robert, feeling the despair radiating from his brother. And although they did not hold hands since that day, the day they watched their parents die, his hand instinctively grabbed Robert's hand. The waters were rough, crashing against the rocks.

"She loves you," Stannis quietly spoke. It was important that Robert understood.

"I cannot fight, leaving her in this cesspool, these secret tunnels and chambers that I cannot have plugged up, these two-faced snakes that I cannot cut off their heads. The Red Keep has been breached before."

"She knows." 

"She wants to defend the Red Keep. She told me that her lady mother secured and defended Winterfell with a small number of men, women and children when her father left to fight alongside me. Her Old Nan told her that Lady Catelyn had a dirk on her at all times and that no one, no wildling, no Northerner, not even Ned, dared to anger her and face her wrath."

Robert chuckled, envisioning his delicate lady wife with a dirk, but Stannis saw the wolf in her. When he and Barristan questioned Jory on the breach of security, they discovered that the lady scored a fatal stab with her small dagger, killing one of the best fighters in Westeros. Yet he knew that she would be safer away from the Red Keep, protected by his men.

"She is strong, stronger than you think."

"I know... She is better, smarter, stronger, so kind, much more than I deserve-"

He had to stop his brother from spiraling into unproductive dark thoughts. Stannis saw the positive influences of Sansa (and Ned) on Robert. At first, there was a dramatic physical transformation due to his intense weapons training and due to his abstaining from wine and ale. Then Robert became more involved and focused in the Council meetings and made more thought-out strategic decisions, dismissing many of the alternatives that Baelish suggested that had been short term benefits but significant long term costs. But since the latest attack on the Queen, he started drinking again.

With his brother's words echoing his thoughts, he interrupted, "No one truly deserves her, your Queen."

"If Lyanna-"

"Seven Hells, not Lyanna again!" Stannis stepped back from Robert in anger. He could not believe that Robert still thought of that girl when he had Sansa by his side.

"If Lyanna were alive, she would not be here with me. I knew - I just did not want to believe it. Rhaegar did not steal her - SHE LEFT ME!!! She did not look at me the way our parents looked at each other, not the way my sweet Sansa looks at me... She was never mine, and I did not know her, not the way I know my Sansa."

It was what Stannis suspected, but never thought his brother knew. Robert always put Ned's sister on a pedestal and talked constantly about her, about her beauty, her wit, her goodness, her vitality. Lyanna's death hit Robert hard, but now he realized what devastated his brother was the loss of his dreams. No woman could have competed with the specter of the perfect woman that Robert created in his mind. And yet Robert fell in love with the girl that Stannis originally thought was a silly stupid chit, but now knew was a much more than that.

"Robert-"

"I was selfish - I told her that, that I was weak, at the heart tree. I just wanted her, wanted to be loved. I should have let Ned take her away after that awful night, she would have been safe, cherished and beloved by some young Northern lord, but I could not let her go... How could I give her up, the best and most precious thing in my life?"

Stannis heard the songs about how his brother knelt before his Queen under the heart tree. Stannis knew how much that moment meant to Sansa whose eyes would glisten when she heard those songs. It surprised him that his brother admitted his selfishness to Sansa so early in their relationship. Stannis never knew his brother to ever admit any faults or to offer any apologies as he knew that he must have to regain the Queen's trust. She had his heart.

"I would protect your Queen with my life," Stannis vowed.

Robert's great paw slammed painfully against his back, making him stumble a bit forward. The King never knew his own strength but for it seemed when he was with his Queen. Grimacing, he had to remind himself what Sansa told him, that his brother did not mean to hurt him, cause him pain.

"Stanny, I know."

He hated that nickname! Then that buffoon ruffled what little was left of his hair! 

His brother did not deserve her.


End file.
